Prodigy Mania 2015 in Concert
Prodigy Mania 2015 in Concert was a nationwide concert tour promoting the inaugural season of Prodigy Mania. Background and development In late August 2015, it was revealed that all 10 official contestants from the inaugural season a would do a nationwide concert tour in fall. Each show started between 6:15 and 7:45 in the evening. Performers Overview The show, as well as those from all subsequent tours, was organized into two halves. The first half had the 10 contestants performing a song each in elimination order, with winner Jenny Altman ending this section. Each performer was introduced by the preceding performer accompanied by a video montage of their time on Prodigy Mania, the exception being the first performer Daniel Pompiliu, who was introduced by ??? on video. The solo performances were of songs the performer had previously done on Prodigy Mania. Carly and Roman performed Hollywood/Broadway songs from the season's finale while Max, Megan, and Jenny performed songs that were in Head Start. After the intermission, the second half started with the boys and girls each performing a group song, with the rest of the show consisted of a series of group numbers with medley of songs that were never performed on the show interspersed with some solo performances, similar to TV specials based on other worldwide reality shows. The runner-up Megan Awashima and the winner Jenny Altman each had their final solo performance by performing their original songs before the last group songs by all 10 contestants, thus ending the show. Set list 'Act 1' * Daniel - "Great Balls of Fire" (Jerry Lee Lewis) * Eric - "Try to Remember" (Jerry Orbach) * Melissa - "Unexpected Song" (Sarah Brightman) * Zack - "Where Do I Begin?" (Andy Williams) * Tanisha - "Where Is Love?" (Keith Hamshere) * Carly - "Ease on Down the Road" (Consumer Rapport) * Roman - "Crazy Rhythm" (Franklyn Baur) * Max - "Fever" (Little Willie John) * Megan - "Over the Rainbow" (Judy Garland) * Jenny - "Summertime" (Ella Fitzgerald) 'Act 2' * Boys - "King of Wishful Thinking" (Go West) * Girls - "The Best of Both Worlds" (Hannah Montana) * Megan - "And I Am Telling You" (Jennifer Holliday) * Jenny - "It's Quiet Uptown" (Cast of Hamilton) * Group - 1980's medley: ** "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" (Pat Benatar) ** "Dancing with Myself" (Billy Idol) ** "99 Red Balloons" (Nena) ** "Footloose" (Kenny Loggins) ** "New Sensation" (INXS) ** "Don't Stop Believin'" (Journey) * Roman - "Circle of Life" (Elton John) * Carly - "Defying Gravity" (Idina Menzel) * Group - Current hits medley: ** "Believe" (Shawn Mendes) ** "Fight Song" (Rachel Platten) ** "Heartbeat Song" (Kelly Clarkson) ** "Good to Be Alive" (Andy Grammer) ** "Blank Space" (Taylor Swift) ** "Lush Life" (Zara Larsson) * Megan - "One Day More" (Cast of Les Misérables) * Jenny - "One Night Only" (Jennifer Holliday) * Group - "#HISTORY" Reaction Coming soon… Tour dates Category:Concert tours Category:Browse